Necron
Character Synopsis Necron (永遠の闇, Eien no Yami?, lit. Eternal Darkness) is the final boss of Final Fantasy IX, appearing in the area Hill of Despair and represents death itself. Necron's ultimate goal is to reduce everything to nothingness. Its appearance is somewhat of a mystery, as it arrives unexpectedly at the end of the game and its character is never fully explained. Character Statistics Tiering: At least Low 2-C Verse: Final Fantasy IX Name: Necron Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: An entity of Eternal Darkness, as it represents death itself Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Flight, Barrier Creation, Energy Blasts, Healing (Mid-Low), Telekinesis, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 8 anyway. One can banish it temporarily, but it's far from dead when one does), Death Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Petrification, Time Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level+ '(Was capable of returning the universe back to it's "Zero World" by using The Void to reduce the entire Universe into nonexistence) 'Speed: Relativistic+ (Should be fast enough to keep up with the likes of Zidane) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: At least Universal+ '(Is capable of reducing the entire Universe to nothingness by utilizing The Void) 'Durability: At least''' Universe Level+''' (Is capable of surviving the complete destruction of the universe, extremely difficult to kill off permanently on account of being some physical representation of death, though coming back from defeat immediately is by no means an option) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range. Likely ranges anywhere from Planetary to Universal with magic. Intelligence: Necron resolves to destroy the Crystal, and thus revert everything to a “Zero World” of perpetual nothingness, he watches and observes everything and makes his decision based off of the actions of others. In combat, it proves its power by wielding all of the most powerful elemental spells in the game along with the devastating Grand Cross and Neutron Ring spells. Weaknesses: Necron takes 50% additional damage from Holy-elemental and Wind-elemental attacks. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blizzaga:' Freezes his opponents in a massive shard of ice to deal heavy ice-elemental damage. *'Blue Shockwave:' Forces an opponent onto their last legs, regardless of their remaining stamina and overall durability. *'Firaga:' Launches a powerful fireball to deal heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Grand Cross:' Randomly inflicts any status effect in the game with a burst of light, including poison, freezing, blindness, muteness, paralysis, delayed or instant death, slowing or stopping time around an opponent, petrifying, or overheating the opponent so that they die upon their next action. *'Neutron Ring:' Realigns the plants of the solar system into a ring, generating a space-time distortion that annihilates all of them to deal massive non-elemental damage. *'Protect:' Generates a barrier that reduces the damage taken from incoming physical attacks. *'Shell:' Generates a barrier that reduces the damage taken from incoming magical attacks. *'Thundaga:' Summons a huge thunderstorm to deal heavy lightning-elemental damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy IX Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Tier 2